1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rotary drill members, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drill bit and screw driver kit wherein the same permits a pilot drill member to be provided with a screw driver type cavity to complementarily receive a screw driver forward end therewithin to permit initial drilling of a pilot drill prior to a screw driver procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical screw driver type procedure wherein a screw driver type fitting is mounted to a drill member, pilot holes are initially provided to accommodate a screw driver type member for subsequent insertion of the screw driver member within the pilot hole permitting subsequent securement of the aforenoted screw into the pilot hole. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a pilot hole adapter mounting a forwardly and coaxially aligned drill bit to a shank that in turn is provided with a rear cavity of a complementary configuration to an associated screw driver member mounted within the aforenoted drill. Examples of the prior art illustrating the use of various adapter organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,319 to Taft wherein a magnetic tubular member is mounted to a drill bit, wherein the tubular member includes a forward socket permitting reception of a screw driver type insert bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,111 to Gutsche sets forth an organization illustrating a plurality of coaxially aligned adapter members mounted relative to one another in an aligned relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,937 to Gutsche sets forth various tool element members mounted to an associated drill chuck assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,544 to Bryant sets forth a combination drill and screw driver, wherein the screw driver medially accepts the pilot drill for subsequent removal and permitting use of the remaining apparatus in a screw driver form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,692 to Bond, et al. sets forth a drill tip arranged for threaded mounting to a lower or forward terminal end of a threaded shank of a wall anchor permitting initial drilling of an opening within the wall body forward tip.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drill bit and screw driver kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as selective mounting of a pilot drill member to a forward end of a screw driver bit for convenience in providing initial pilot holes prior to screw driver use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.